User blog:Razorgirl/GoTA Wiki Report for June 2013
__NOEDITSECTION__ G'day everyone! This is my report for the month of June 2013. This was the second month that this Wiki has been active, and I for one have been thrilled at the milestones we've achieved... 'Statistics for June' The Wiki now has... :* 832 Pages '''(+537) :* '''1460 Images(+845) :* We now have 30 Registered Contributors (+11) The Wiki's activity for June was... :* 3,629 Edits were made :* Average of 4,900 visits per day The Admin Team and I have made some changes to the Site so that hopefully I will be able to access more specific and (hopefully) helpful stats regarding which pages are visited the most. Thank you to everyone that has contributed! The Wiki wouldn't be what it is without you! 'Additions to the Wiki' There is so much that has happened this month. I'm sure that I'm going to forget something massive that was done during June, but as I reflect on the month that has been, this is what stands out (I may add to this as my brain suddenly remembers something awesome that I have somehow forgotten about). 'Now in Spanish and Italian!!!' This is very exciting! The Spanish and Italian players are so enthusiastic that they are translating all our pages into Spanish and Italian. These Wikis have been linked to the English Wiki by Wikia, so that we can now add code that will allow people that visit pages in this Wiki, to see that page translated in another language. So if you are fluent in Spanish or Italian, help these new Wikis out by taking some of the pages that you like to visit most and translating them into Spanish or Italian. Of course, if there are any other communities that would like to have a version of this Wiki in their Language, I am more than willing to help make this happen. All you need is a committed group of people that are willing to take the time to copy content from this Wiki and to translate it for the other Wiki. 'A Forum for the Wiki' As the number of contributors grows, the ability to communicate with everyone bacame important. Our Forum is dedicated towards discussing contributions to this Wiki. We don't want to detract from people interacting with the Developrers in their dedicated forums in Kongregate and on the Disruptorbeam website. What the Forum for this Wiki allows is the ability to "Highlight" posts (which means that all users get alerted to that post), which means that the Admins can now alert all Contributors of important information. It also allows our contributors the ability to discuss aspects of the Wiki, brianstorm ideas for format options and to ask each other for help if need be. 'Great Houses' The House pages have been converted into Category pages. This is so that whenever a Character or a Quest is Tagged as a Character for that House, or a Quest that is exclusive to Characters that have Sworn fealty to that House, those pages will now be listed on the House pages House Martell has also been added to the Wiki, but only as a holding page for now. Nothing is definite until the House goes live in the game, and THAT is when the page should (and will) be updated with all the info about this House. 'Boons' Huge props have to go to Elizabeth Stark for the absolutely STELLER work that she did adding ALL the Boons to the Wiki. If you're looking up the Stats for a Boon in the Wiki, you have her to thank for it being there. 'Reincarnation' One of the subjects that seem to get asked about the most in forums. Now you can direct people to a page that lists all information about how the process works, what is kept, what is lost, and information about the Quest that is required for the process to be completed. It's all there. 'Alliances' It's so great to see the number of Alliances that are promoting themselves through the Wiki growing, and I invite any Alliance that doesn't have a page so far to come and make a page to champion your Alliance in the Wiki. It can be as simple or as creative as you like. A massive THANK YOU to all the Alliance Leaders that have created pages for themselves so far. This means that the Alliance page is now a great place for people to go and learn more about what makes one Alliance different from another, and thus be able to choose which Alliance is right for you. 'Game Guides' *Beginner's Guide by DuncanOH *Hints and Tips for New Players by Razorgirl We need more! I'm particularly interested in seeing more Tutorials on PtP, how to get Uncommon Resources, and how to Burn through Reincarnation faster. Unlike pages in the Wiki, which we try to keep factual, Blogs are were you can post "opinion pieces". There is no "right" way to play this game, there are only a myriad of opinions. The more opinions that are shared, the more players can decide what is right for their play style. 'Wiki Guides ' *Style Guide - to help us ensure that all pages in the same There are also new Functions that have been created to help people to add new pages to the Wiki in a manner so that most of the formatting has already been done for you. Again, props have to go to Elizabeth Stark for making this happen. So far, we only have this for Boss Challenges, but we hope to have this up and running for all the different types of pages soon - once we have a definitive style for each type of page. Watch the Style Guide for details. 'Code of Conduct' Last moth we had an issue with some people spamming the comments of some of our Wiki's pages with "ADD ME". We added that this was not permitted in our CoC, and (at least to my knowledge) have have not had anyone do this since. We absolutely encourage and endorse people adding their Thorium ID link to their Profile page. That is the BEST place to add such a link. 'Templates' The navigation bar for the Houses has changed (Template:Houses). I think it looks better. Let us know what you think. 'Pages That Need Work' There is still SO MUCH that needs to be done, and we desperately need more people to help contribute to this Wiki. It can be as little as adding the name of a Quest that as character is featured in, a reward that is possible to get from an Adventure, or it can be as elaborate as adding a new page of information for a Character, Item, Boss Challenge or an Adventure. We have over four and half thousand people visiting the Wiki every day. If every visitor was to add just ONE thing to the Wiki, we would have an INCREDIBLE amount of information added. So please, help us out by making a contribution to the Wiki. The pages that are in some particular need of some love include... * Achievements - What are they, how do we get them, are they working (or not). These need some love! * Shop - Every time there is a new Package or Deal or Item, these need to be added * Player to Player Actions * Swearing Fealty * Glossary Quests * Adventures * City Quests * Boss Challenges * Alliance Challenges Fealty Quests * Arryn Quests * Baratheon Quests * Greyjoy Quests * Lannister Quests * Dornish Quests * Stark Quests * Targaryen Quests * Tyrell Quests * Tully Quests Even just listing the name of these Quests would be a huge help. Of course, if you wish to take the time to create a page for that Quest, that would also be VERY COOL. 'Sub-Stat Pages' Fight • Harass • Aid | Barter • Swindle • Bribe | Spy • Sabotage • Steal Our hope (plan) is that the Sub-Stat pages will be able to show a list of which items, Buildings, Talents and Upgrades are key to specialising in each Stat. However, there are SO MANY ITEMS, that we need as many people as we can to help us to add these items to the Wiki. All the images have been uploaded and are waiting to be used. All that we need now are people to note what their stats are and to create a page for that item and to add the info. So if you have a love for one specific Stat, please help champion why this Stat ROCKS. 'Promotions' One of the things that an Admin can do that other Contributors can't do, is Renaming and Deleting Images. Morwen Peckledon and Elizabeth Stark have both done some amazing work with the Images in the Wiki in May, that I asked for their help to "seek and destroy" duplicate images. Since their promotion, both have done a steller job contributing to the Wiki and helping others. With the addition of the Spanish and Italian Wikis, there have been a couple of promotions within those Wikis to facilitate these Wikis to get up and running. Each Wiki has been assigned a Bureaucrat. Bureaucrats haves the ability to make Contributors Admins within their Wikis. Due to some exceptional work in the Spanish wiki, Maegelle_H´ghar has been made an Admin. Maegelle has done an exceptional job keeping the Spanish Wiki going while Ermessenda needed to concentrate on their exams. * Morwen Peckledon has been made an Admin * Elizabeth Stark has been made an Admin * Maegelle_H´ghar has been made an Admin of the Spanish Wiki * Ermessenda has been made an Admin and a Bureaucrat of the Spanish Wiki * Valysia92 has been made an Admin and a Bureaucrat of the Italian Wiki 'Contributor of the Month: Elizabeth Stark' Once again, there have been some outstanding contributions this month, but the work of Elizabeth Stark cannot be ignored. She made the most edits out of all the contributors during June, and has been exceptional with making herself available to help people that come here to make contributions. I really need to make a special Badge to put on the Profile Pages of people that are named "Contributor of the Month". But until that happens, hopefully those that get props from me in this section can be content with the warm fuzzy feeling of knowing that I love their work. Again, it feels a bit wrong to give "contributor of the month" to an Admin, but since this Wiki is still new, I hope that everyone can overlook this and see it as me giving credit where due. Please take the time to visit her Wall and say thank you to this exceptionally fine Lady. 'Signing Off' That's all from me for this report. Remember: If you see something that is wrong, fix it. If you see something that is missing, add it. The more we have contributing to the Wiki, the more information there will be for everyone to access. I look forward to seeing what the stats are for July. Happy Coding! : ) RG ----- Game of Thrones: Ascent Wiki Bureaucrat 16:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Monthly Reports